


A Matter of the Hart

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, These Two Being Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: James surprises Lily one, two, three times in one afternoon in the common room.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/James Potter
Kudos: 11





	A Matter of the Hart

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Just because I hate Valentine's Day doesn't mean that I should take it out on the characters. :] Read, review, and enjoy!

Lily sat comfortably on a couch in the Gryffindor common room, the latest issue of _Witch Weekly_ propped open on her lap. All things considered, it was actually a pretty nice day. The Marauders hadn't caused too much mayhem, Lily's friends were off doing their own things, and—best of all—Lily had completed her assignments already. She would have a whole day—this entire Sunday—to herself.

Pardon us, Peace & Quiet. Trouble has come a-knocking.

"Lily Evans…"

There. There it was. It was the sound of a day of relaxation going to shambles…and it went by the name of James Potter. Lily mustered a grin—he was her boyfriend now, after these long seven years (and she still wasn't quite sure how that happened)—and hid her magazine so he wouldn't think she was ignoring him. But she would've rather liked to do that at that moment.

James' grinning face appeared, accompanied by his messy jet locks, shining hazel eyes, and warming aura. Okay, even if Lily had wanted a moment away from him at first, she was now too happy to see him. James had that effect on people, and she loved that he had that effect on her. Good Merlin, even one look at his mischievous smile (which was manlier than Lupin's and more committed than Black's) and her body could defeat the chills of the castle with one punch.

Her thoughts were blindsided as a bouquet of flowers with horrendously clashing colors entered her line of vision. "James, what the…?"

"Well, we've got exams in two classes on Tuesday, and romance really ought not to enter the picture on a Monday because who likes Monday anyway? And any other day would be too late—"

Lily placed a finger on his lips to shut him up. "Thank you, James." Of _course_ he was doing this; Tuesday was Valentine's Day! The gesture colored her cheeks lightly pink.

James walked around the arm of the couch and sat beside his love. "But you haven't even gotten to the best part! Moony helped me—I mean, _I_ researched these different kinds of flowers—"

"Orchids," Lily noted as she eyed them.

"Er, right, those. And I put together a bouquet _just_ for you."

The redhead couldn't help but tease him a bit (what? It was fun). She quirked one eyebrow and gently smirked. "Really? How thoughtful of you, James. So you would, of course, know what each of these mean." Okay, so maybe Lily didn't know either, but James had just opened the door by saying he'd done some research for once in his life.

He paled and blushed, making his face look awfully blotchy. "Ah, er, right… Hehe. Um…" He pointed to the white and magenta orchid. "This means…luxury. Yeah, that's right, luxury." His face was bright red as he faced her. "You know, because spending time with you is my luxury."

"Go on." Lily fought down a giggle.

"This one," he said, pointing to the bee orchid with its pale pink petals and bee-like center, "stands for industry. 'Cause you're…"

"Good at working hard and getting things done?" she offered.

"Um, exactly. Totally my train of thought. See? We're meant to be, Lils."

"James, there are still three other flowers."

At that, Lily thought she saw a glint light up in James' eye, and, when he continued, he appeared to have regained some confidence. "This orchid," he added, pointing to the all-white butterfly orchid, "means gaiety. Because you're the happiest person I know—and it's best when you're happy." He put an arm around her shoulders and drew her close. "When you're happy, I'm happy."

At that, she snuggled into his chest, feeling so happy that she might've exploded.

"That," James stated, touching the sunset-like petals of the cattleya orchid, "represents mature charms. What can I say? You managed to grow into an even more charming witch than I could ever have imagined…" He paused and drew a finger lazily along the purple petals of the slipper orchid. "This is for capricious beauty. Even when you don't think you're beautiful, when you think you're plain and just another witch in the world—your beauty spontaneously shines through." He had to stop again when he saw she was stifling laughter. "What?"

"I didn't think you knew a word like 'capricious'!"

"Oh, shut it, git…" But he was still adorably crimson in the cheeks.

"Thank you, James, truly," Lily said.

"Beats reading _Witch Weekly,_ doesn't it?"

She pulled a face. "Oh, shut up…"

"At least you have something meaningful, something from the hart…"

"Har, har—I know that a hart's basically the same thing as a stag."

He laughed, enjoying that his pun had been identified.

She ignored him and sat up, looking through her flowers; they really were quite lovely— "What's that?"

James was looking pretty smug right about then. "That? Oh, nothing much."

It was a tiny yellow primrose, and it had been nestled amongst the orchids, as if hidden away. Obviously, it had been a surprise within a surprise.

" _That_ , luv, means 'I can't live without you.'"

Well, she already knew that. To make sure James knew she felt that way, too, she leaned over and kissed him…but of course things didn't end there.

An entire Sunday to herself…indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Pointless fluff, truly pointless. Yes, a hart is a male deer. Hence the awful pun in the title. But I chatted with a pal, xakemii, recently about how orchids were more romantic than roses. So that explains the orchids. ;P
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki B]
> 
> 2017 note: *LOL* Godric, MORE language-of-flowers stuff from me. XDDD I'm rather fond of orchids, actually, tho I forgot the cattleya was one…oops. Ah, well. Pure fluff. How sweet. -w-


End file.
